


Find Me If You Can

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Hide and Seek, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind





	Find Me If You Can

It was early morning and Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston were comfortably lying in their beads. In fact, they were so comfortable and so engulfed by their slumber that they did not notice the tiny figure approaching them. Henry came running into his parent’s bedroom, probably because he woke up early and wanted to play. Grabbing Mr. Paw, he went in with an initiative to have some serious playtime.

“Mummy, Daddy! Wake up!” he said in the loudest voice that his tiny voice could produce. He jumped on the bed, and started jumping on the empty space between is mother and father. Both parents were used to this, so they weren’t surprised when they woke up to see their son’s tiny, curly blonde hair.

“Tom, your son’s up.” mumbled Emily as she squinted her eyes to avoid the sunlight that directly hit her eyes.     

“Before six o’clock in the morning, he’s  _your_  son,” replied Tom with a slight smile. No matter what the circumstances, he still believed in humor.

“Mum, Dad! You up yet?” Henry giggled as he jumped. Tom sat up on the bed and caught the jumping toddler in his lithe and strong arms. He planted a kiss on his son’s forehead and looked at him through the hazy eyes.

“Me wanna’ play.” He replied ecstatically.

“Sweetheart, how about you wait little while longer? Let Daddy sleep,” suggested his mother.

“No, it’s okay, love. I’m up,” assured Tom. “What would you like to do?”

“Hide and seek,” replied Henry, satisfied with the work he’d done to wake his parents.

“Alright, you hide and daddy will seek. Just don’t wake up your little sister,” said Tom, indicating to the crib in the room across their own.

Henry bolted for the door and turned around to see one last glance of his father counting with his eyes closed.

“You don’t have to do this. I can play with him,” said his wife.

“No, I’ll do it. I owe you for the times you were up all night with him.” Tom replied as he kissed her.

“Alright.”

After counting, Tom got up and made his to the living room. The room looked clean and quiet, too quiet. Henry was excellent at hide and seek, so it would take Tom a while to find him. He looked under the sofas, the tables and the chairs. _Wow, my son is good_ , he thought to himself. Tom continued looking till he heard his wife’s footsteps and his daughter’s giggles.

“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite girls.” he smiled as he greeted them.

“Haven’t you found him yet?” asked his wife “Must be a new record.”

“I know.” he replied as he walked over to them. Tom took his daughter in his arms and rocked her gently. Al of the sudden she began squealing and pointing to the direction of the curtains.

“What’s the matter, dear one?” asked Tom but all she did was smile and point.

“Hmm, I wonder…”said his wife as she moved towards the curtain.  Henry jumped out from behind the curtain and his mother caught him in her arms.

“Mum!”He said “You found me!”

He laughed as his mother gave him a tight hug. Tom could only look at his wife with amazement. He slowly shook his head and said “I think I’m getting old.”

His wife smiled and said “But you are young at heart and that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”


End file.
